Verdades Inconvenientes
by Lana 007
Summary: [CAP 4] E se o casamento escondesse alguma verdade? E se Harry fosse realmente gay, ou se Ginny fosse adúltera, em qual das duas hipóteses você acreditaria, sabendo que Draco Malfoy está muito mais perto do que a gente imagina? [new summary]
1. Capítulo 1

Harry Potter e demais personagens, lugares e nomes são pertencentes a J. K. Rowling e seus outros detentores. Esta obra é meramente fictícia, cujo desenvolvimento se passa entre o último capítulo e o epílogo de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

**

* * *

**

Verdades Inconvenientes 

CAPÍTULO UM

Quando finalmente me tiraram os feitiços e as enfermeiras me persuadiram a usar os membros com prudência - sentindo-me nauseado por elas falarem comigo como se fosse um _bebê_ -, Eliot Cole disse que eu deveria ir viver no campo.

- Um bom ar, uma vida calma e nada para fazer – recomendou ele, com sua cara bonachona. - É o que lhe receito, sr. Potter. Coma, durma e tente imitar o reino vegetal o máximo que puder.

Não lhe perguntei se alguma vez poderia voltar a ativa. Há perguntas que não se fazem com medo das respostas. Foi por essa razão que nos últimos cinco meses nunca perguntei se estava condenado a passar toda a minha vida entrevado. Temia uma resposta tranqudizadora e hipócrita das enfermeiras ou do próprio Cole, que me parecia um homem sensato, embora pudesse fazer o mesmo jogo que as primeiras.

Por isso, não perguntei e correu tudo bem. Não ia ser um inválido desamparado. Podia mexer as pernas, firmar-me nelas e finalmente dar alguns passos. Talvez demorasse um pouco para me reestabelecer, mas a idéia não me deixava assim tão mal.

- O senhor se recuperará completamente – voltou Eliot Cole, assutando-me com aquela afirmativa, pois parecia ter acabado de ler a minha mente. - Tivemos dúvidas até terça-feira passada, quando o examinamos pela última vez, mas agora posso lhe afirmar com certeza. Porém... vai ser um trabalho longo. Um trabalho longo e, se me permite dizer, cansativo. Quando se trata de curar os nervos e os músculos, o cérebro tem de ajudar o corpo. Qualquer impaciência, qualquer inquietação o fará regredir. E, faça o que fizer, não obstine em melhorar depressa. Qualquer coisa desse gênero e dará de novo neste hospital! Tem de levar a vida lenta e brandamente, a marcação do tempo será essencial. Não é só o seu corpo que terá que se recuperar; os seus nervos também estão debilitados porque tivemos de mantê-los sob medicação durante muito tempo.

Cole deu um longo pigarro, um tanto assustador para mim, é verdade.

- É por isso que digo: vá para o campo, alugue uma casa, se interesse pela política e pelos escândalos locais, pelos mexericos da aldeia. Se interesse pela vida de seus vizinhos. Se me permite uma sugestão, vá para uma parte do mundo onde não tenha amigos nem familiares espalhados pelas imediações. É bom tê-los por perto, é claro, mas longe suficiente das chateações que proporcionam, pelo menos por enquanto.

Acenei que sim com a cabeça, emendando:

- Eu já tinha pensado nisso, quero dizer, Ginny havia sugerido a mesma coisa.

Então, assim que tive alta de St. Mungos, Ginny e eu tratamos de procurar um lugar agradável que fizesse jus as recomentações do dr. Cole.

Após uma corrida desesperada por imobiliárias, escolhemos Little Kent, em Fridgestone, ao sul da Inglaterra, como a nossa nova morada. A casa ficava a oitocentos metros dos limites da cidade, na estrada que levava às charnecas. Era uma casa branca, baixa e simples, com uma varanda vitoriana inclinada, pintada de azul. Tinha uma vista agradável sobre uma encosta coberta de lirios, onde podia se ver quase toda a cidade.

Little Kent pertencera a uma família de senhoras solteiras, as quais só restava uma, a distina srta. Hawkins.

A srta. Evelyn Hawkins era uma velhinha encantadora que se assemelhava incrivelmente a casa. Numa voz afável e arrastada explicou à Ginny que nunca tinha alugado a casa antes, na verdade, nunca pensara em tal coisa, mas atualmente as coisas estavam diferentes.

- Oh, os impostos e depois os valores da bolsa, que sempre imaginei tão seguros, e havia sido o gerente do banco em pessoa que me recomendara a aplicar, porém parece que hoje em dia não rendem absolutamente nada. Estrangeiros, claro! E isso torna tudo muito dificil. Uma pessoa não gosta - tenho a certeza de que me compreende, minha querida, e que não vai se ofender, parece tão amável - da ideia de alugar a casa a desconhecidos... mas tenho de fazer alguma coisa e, na verdade, agora que a vi vou ficar bastante satisfeita por pensar em sair daqui... Tive medo de alugar Little Kent a esses_ estranhos_ que tanto povoam a Inglaterra hoje em dia. Dizem que são bruxos, mas na verdade acho todos um bando de delinquentes. Pode ter certeza que estes nunca teriam lugar em minha casa.

Notei um certo desconforto em Ginny, de modo que ela desviou o assunto habilmente, tendo em foco minha convalescencia

- Oh, meu Deus! Sim, estou vendo. Que pena! – grasnou a velha, me cercando como as enfermeiras de St. Mungos. - Um terrivel acidente após um cerco de bandidos? Oh, são tão corajosos estes homens! Por outro lado, o seu marido está praticamente inválido, não é mesmo, querida?

O rumo da conversa me deixou um pouco constrangido, ainda mais com o olho gordo da srta. Hawkins sobre meu estado. Logo resolvi mudar de assunto, tratando dos negócios do aluguel da casa. Ficou resolvido que alugaríamos Little Kent por um período de seis meses, com opção de mais três.

O contrato então foi assinado e, no momento devido, minha esposa e eu chegamos e nos instalamos, e como Floribel, a criada da srta. Evelyn Hawkins, concordara em ficar, fomos muito bem tratados e recebidos.

Floribel, uma mulher de meia-idade, magra e austera, cozinhava admiravelmente, e embora discordasse de jantares tardios, adaptou-se aos nossos hábitos muito rapidamente.

Quando já estávamos instalados em Little Kent havia uma semana, Evelyn Hawkins apareceu e deixou o seu cartão de visita. Seu exemplo foi seguido pela sra. Stone, a mulher do advogado, srta. Holmes , a irmã do médico local, sra. McTail, a mulher do vigário, e o sr. Summer, da mansão conhecida como Flint Harbor.

Ginny ficou um pouco impressionada com o festival de cartões de visita.

- Não sabia - disse ela numa voz horrorizada - que as pessoas faziam mesmo visitas... com cartões.

- Isso é porque você não sabe nada sobre o campo, principalmente o campesinato trouxa – disse eu.

- Ei! Eu morei no campo, para o seu conhecimento.

- Isso não é de forma alguma a mesma coisa - retornei. – Você viveu na parte bruxa, mágica, enfim... não é a mesma coisa.

Sou um ano mais velho do que Ginny, e estamos casados há dois. Quando terminei os estudos no curso de aurores e ela iniciado a jogar quadribol num time de pouca expressão da Inglaterra, decidimos, juntos, que seria a hora oportuna de nos unir.

Fora um casamento simples, mas grandioso em minhas recordações. Ginny havia ficado linda, fantástica, os cabelos ruivos presos num estilo diferente, os olhos verdes brilhantes e as flores presas em seu corpo, formando um conjunto deslumbrante. E atrás desta obra-prima, a Toca se perfazia como um interessante elemento do cenário, assim como os inumeros convidados.

Lembro-me agora da Toca, uma casa grande e em mau estado, onde ela vivia quando era mais jovem ao lado de sua familia. Recordo-me das aventuras que passei com o seu irmão, Ron Weasley, hoje casado com a querida amiga Hermione. Por mais que os tempos fossem sombrios naquela época, sem dúvida, sou muito grato por ter convivido ao lado de meus companheiros, independente da ameça eminente de Voldemort e da sina reservada a mim ao termino da guerra.

Embora me desperte tantas ruminanças, umas boas e outras ruins, julgo que não seja importante colocar meu passado e a de Voldemort aqui. O que importaria agora seria o futuro e como as coisas iriam se desenrolar daqui para frente. Como diria Albus Dumbledore, que tanto me ensinara, _o que tiver que ser será, e nós o enfrentaremos quando vier_.

Nesse espirito aventureiro, mesmo que entrevado momentaneamente (chegará o momento que explicarei como me ocorreu o acidente), passei a seguir as instruções do dr. Cole. Como ele havia me dito mesmo? Ah, sim... deveria me deleitar com os escandalos locais. Claro que que não suspeitava da forma como iria tomar conhecimento desses escandalos.

O mais estranho foi que a carta, quando chegou, nos divertiu mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Se não me engano, havia chegado na hora do café da manhã. Virei-a ocasionalmente e vi que se tratava de uma correspondencia local, com o endereço datilografado.

Abri a misteriosa carta antes das outras duas, que vieram juntas ao bolo que Floribel tinha feito e me entregado na ocasião. O conteúdo não podia ser mais estranho. Palavras e letras recortadas numa folha amarelada de papel. Durante um minuto ou dois olhei para as palavras sem as perceber. Depois respirei com dificuldade.

Ginny, que franzia a testa enquanto via umas contas, ergueu o olhar:

- O que foi, meu bem? – perguntou ela - Parece espantado.

Usando termos dos mais grosseiros, a carta exprimia a opinião do autor de que eu me interessava por homens e Ginny se tratava de uma autêntica vadia. Encerrava dizendo que nosso casamento era puramente de fachada.

- É uma carta anônima particularmente obscena e maldosa - disse eu.

Ainda estava em estado de choque. Por qualquer razão, uma pessoa não esperava esse tipo de coisa na calmaria chamada Fridgestone.

Ginny mostrou logo um vivo interesse.

- Sério? Deixe-me ver!

Reparei que, nos romances, as cartas anônimas de tipo infame e repugnante nunca são mostradas, se possível, às mulheres. Dá a entender que as mulheres deveriam ser protegidas a todo o custo do choque que elas produziriam nos seus delicados sistemas nervosos.

Lamento dizer que nunca me ocorreu não mostrar a carta à Ginny. Ela não era do tipo frágil, tampouco se impressionaria tanto ao ponto de se jogar em lágrimas. Por isso, entreguei-lhe imediatamente.

Ela justificou a minha crença na sua firmeza de espírito, não traindo qualquer outra emoção além de divertimento.

- Que coisa nojenta! Sempre ouvi falar de cartas anônimas, mas nunca tinha visto nenhuma. São sempre assim?

- Não sei dizer - falei. - Também é a minha primeira experiência.

Ginny teorizou.

- Suponho que alguém tenha descoberto nossa condição mágica, Harry, e agora quer nos atacar com estas... estas coisas sem o menor cabimento. Talvez a pacata srta. Hawkins?

- Não creio, se fosse a srta. Hawkins já teria feito um levante com archotes para nos expulsar de sua casa. E outra, também não agimos como loucos mostrando nossas varinhas por aí.

Ginny anuiu pensativamente.

- Sim, é verdade.

- Há alguém que quer ser engraçadinho, tomando esta brincadeira como uma espécie de boas vindas – argumentei sem muita emoção.

Ginny disse que achava tudo horrivelmente cômico. Balançou a carta pensativamente por uma ponta e perguntou o que íamos fazer com ela.

- Creio que o procedimento correto - disse eu - é jogá-la à lareira com uma viva exclamação de nojo.

Pus em prática o que disse, e Ginny aplaudiu.

- Fez muito senhor de si, hm? - acrescentou ela. - Deveria ter sido ator ao invés de auror, que na primeira missão, já se mete em confusão e fica entrevado.

- O cesto dos papéis seria muito menos dramático – comentei, ignorando a observação ironica feita por minha esposa. - Claro que eu podia ter atiçado fogo com minha varinha e ter ficado vendo a carta arder... vagarosamente.

- As coisas nunca ardem quando nós queremos - disse Ginny. - Apagam-se. Provavelmente teria que ficar atiçando o fogo com a varinha várias vezes.

Levantou-se e foi até à janela. Depois virou a cabeça bruscamente.

- Gostaria de saber quem a escreveu - disse ela.

- Provavelmente nunca saberemos.

- Não, suponho que não. - Ficou calada um momento e depois disse: - Pensando bem, não tem graça nenhuma. Sabe, eu achava que eles... _que eles gostassem de nós_.

- E gostam - disse eu. - Isto é só um cérebro tresloucado no limite da sanidade.

- Suponho que sim. Que desagradável!

Quando ela saiu para a luz do sol, e enquanto observava a paisagem pela janela, pensei com os meus botões que ela tinha razão. _Era bastante desagradável_. Alguém estava ressentido com a nossa vinda para cá, alguém se ressentia da beleza viva, jovem e sofisticada de Ginny... alguém queria nos fazer magoar. Reagir a isto com uma gargalhada talvez fosse a melhor maneira, mas lá no fundo não tinha graça nenhuma...

O que eu não sabia naquele instante era que as coisas só estavam começando. Um jogo ardiloso, repleto de armadilhas, preparava-se para me pegar em cheio.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Verdades Inconvenientes**

CAPÍTULO DOIS

O dr. Holmes viera naquela manhã. Tínhamos combinado que ele viria me examinar todas as semanas. Como não seria preciso investimentos mágicos para minha recuperação, a visita de um médico trouxa bastava para mim. Afinal, tratava-se de uma simples rotina, necessária como o dr. Cole me precavera de antemão, para verificar o meu progresso, de modo que os instrumentos trouxas davam e muito bem do recado.

Eu gostava do dr. Giles Holmes. Era um sujeito moreno, desajeitado, com uma estranha forma de se mexer e umas mãos hábeis muito leves. Tinha uma maneira abrupta de falar e era muito tímido.

Disse-me que estava indo bem. Depois, acrescentou:

- Sente-se bem, não sente? É imaginação minha, ou está um pouco abatido esta manhã?

- Não exatamente - disse eu. - Chegou uma carta anônima particularmente grosseira no café da manhã, e fiquei com um certo gosto desagradável na boca.

Ele deixou cair a maleta ao chão. O seu rosto magro e moreno estava excitado.

- Quer dizer que também recebeu uma?

Fiquei interessado.

- A propósito, andam circulando outras por aí?

- Sim – respondeu o médico, laconicamente.

- Oh! - exclamei - Pensei que se ressentiam da nossa presença aqui como forasteiros.

- Não, não tem nada a ver com isso. É só... - Fez uma pausa e depois perguntou: - O que dizia a carta? Pelo menos... - corou, subitamente embaraçado - talvez não devesse perguntar.

- Conto com prazer - disse eu. - Só dizia que eu era gay e minha esposa uma prostituta, de modo que nosso casamento era uma fachada do tamanho de um museu!

O rosto moreno do homem corou colericamente.

- Que abominável! Creio que o senhor não tenha se importado com a infame afirmação, mas a sua esposa não... não está transtornada, espero?

- Ginny? - disse eu – Não, não está. Ela é forte, moderna e leva as coisas para a esportiva. Achou o caso muito divertido. Nunca lhe tinha acontecido uma coisa destas.

- Espero que não - disse Holmes vivamente.

- E seja como for - disse eu com firmeza -, é a melhor maneira de levar isto, penso eu. Como uma coisa absolutamente ridícula.

- Sim - disse Giles Holmes. - Simplesmente...

- De acordo - disse eu. - Simplesmente é a palavra!

- O problema - disse ele - é que este gênero de coisa quando começa, aumenta.

- Imagino que sim.

- É patológico, evidentemente.

Acenei que sim com a cabeça.

- Tem alguma ideia de quem está por trás disto? - perguntei.

- Não, quem me dera ter. A praga que é estas cartas anônimas tem origem em duas causas basiamente. Ou é particular, dirigida a uma pessoa, ou um grupo de pessoas em especial. Ou seja, é alguém que tem um ressentimento específico - ou pensa que tem - e que escolhe um modo particularmente desagradável e dissimulado para descarregar. É uma coisa mesquinha e repugnante, mas não necessariamente louca e, em geral, é bastante fácil seguir a pista do autor: uma criada despedida, uma mulher ciumenta, etc. Mas se é geral, e não particular, então o caso é mais grave. As cartas são enviadas indiscriminadamente e servem para o autor se livrar de alguma frustração. Como digo, é nitidamente patológica. E a mania aumenta. No fim, claro, apanhamos a pessoa em questão: é muitas vezes alguém extremamente improvável e pronto. Houve um surto do gênero no outro lado do condado no ano passado; descobriu-se que fora uma professora de uma escola. Uma mulher calma e distinta... estava lá há anos. Lembro-me de uma coisa semelhante quando exerci clínica no norte, antes de vir para cá... mas acabou por ser despeito puramente pessoal. Como digo, já assisti a qualquer coisa deste gênero, e, com toda a franqueza, isto me assusta!

- E essa onda de cartas anônimas já dura há muito tempo? - perguntei.

- Não me parece. É difícil dizer, claro, porque as pessoas que recebem estas cartas não andam por aí a anunciar o fato. Preferem jogar na lareira. Mas penso que tudo começou assim que o sr. Summers chegou à nossa cidade. Não que tenha alguma relação, porém foi o único ponto de referencia que encontrei – disse o médico, avermelhando-se com o que havia acabado de falar.

Fez uma pausa.

- Eu próprio recebi uma. O sr. McTail, o vigário, recebeu também. E um ou dois dos meus doentes mais pobres me falaram delas.

- Todas mais ou menos do mesmo gênero?

- Sim. Uma insistência maçante sobre o tema do sexo. É sempre uma característica importante. - Sorriu ironicamente. - McTail foi acusado de relações ilícitas com uma mulher que o ajuda na paróquia, a pobre srta. Green, que tem pelo menos quarenta anos, óculos do tamanho de lentes de uma luneta e dentes de coelho. O vigário levou logo a carta dele à polícia. As minhas cartas me acusavam de violar o decoro profissional com as minhas doentes, salientando os pormenores. São todas muito infantis e absurdas, mas terrivelmente venenosas. - O seu rosto alterou-se, tornou-se sério. - Mas apesar disso, tenho medo. Estas coisas podem ser perigosas, sabe?

- Suponho que sim.

- Veja bem - disse ele -, embora se trate de um rancor imaturo e infantil, mais cedo ou mais tarde uma destas cartas vai acertar no alvo. E nessa altura, sabe Deus o que pode acontecer! Também tenho medo do efeito delas nas mentes estúpidas, desconfiadas e ignorantes. Ao verem uma coisa escrita, acreditam que é verdade, uma verdade inconveniente. Podem surgir todo o tipo de complicações.

- Era um tipo de carta bem peculiar - disse eu pensativamente -, diria que foi escrita por uma pessoa quase analfabeta.

Giles não se interessou mais e logo se foi embora.

Ao refletir nisso depois, achei aquela saída abrupta um tanto quanto perturbadora.

Bem, não vou fingir que a chegada de nossa carta anônima não deixou um gosto desagradável na boca. Deixou. Mas não levei, àquela altura, tanto a sério. Acho que me lembro de dizer para comigo que, provavelmente, estas coisas acontecem com bastante frequência em aldeias remotas, principalmente nas aldeias trouxas. Por trás disso, deveria estar uma mulher histérica com propensão para dramatizar. Seja como for, se as cartas eram todas tão infantis e tolas como a que nós receberamos, não podiam fazer muito mal.

Só fiquei um pouco ressentido com a insinuação de que eu era um homossexual. Pelo menos não me vejo gostando de um homem, ou me atracando com um pelos cantos. Ginny era perfeita, delicada e me deixava completamente excitado quando se vestia para matar. Dessa forma, não via como alguém poderia imaginar coisa tão... estúpida.

Mas relevei e deixei que as coisas corressem como deveriam correr. Só não contava com a rapidez da correnteza, visto que as coisas aconteciam de forma ligeira.

O incidente seguinte, se assim posso chamar, ocorreu cerca de uma semana mais tarde, quando Floribel, de lábios bem cerrados, me informou que Elizabeth, a mocinha que a ajudava nos afazeres da casa, não viria nesse dia.

- Parece-me, senhor - disse a Floribel -, que Beth está indisposta.

Eu não tinha bem a certeza do que é que a Floribel estava a insinuar, mas diagnostiquei (erradamente) uma indisposição de estômago demasiadamente embaraçosa para a Floribel aludir a ela mais diretamente. Disse que lamentava e que esperava que ela melhorasse depressa.

- A moça está perfeitamente bem de saúde, senhor - disse a Floribel. - Está indisposta é dos sentimentos.

- Ah! - disse eu ambiguamente.

- Por causa de uma carta que recebeu - continuou ela. - Pelo que percebi, quando ela Insinuou.

A severidade do olhar da Floribel, aliado ao óbvio maiúsculo da insinuação, me fez recear que a dita estivesse relacionada comigo. Uma vez que mal reconheceria Elizabeth se a encontrasse no povoado, tão alheio estava à sua pessoa, senti uma contrariedade perfeitamente natural. Um inválido a manquejar por aí, apoiado em duas bengalas, dificilmente poderia desempenhar o papel de sedutor de garotas da aldeia. Disse com irritação:

- Ora, até parece!

- Foi o que eu disse à mãe da moça, senhor - disse a Floribel. - Leviandades nesta casa, disse eu a ela, nunca houve nem nunca haverá, enquanto eu morar naquela casa. Quanto à Elizabeth, disse eu, hoje em dia, as mocinhas são diferentes, e não posso dizer nada quanto a leviandades em outros lugares. Mas a verdade, senhor, é que um amigo dela do armazém, com quem a Elizabeth sai, também recebeu uma dessas cartas desagradáveis e não está agindo de forma nada razoável.

- Nunca na vida ouvi coisa tão despropositada - disse eu iradamente. – Como alguém pode insinuar que eu esteja dando em cima de empregadas? Ora, não vêem que eu sou casado?

- Em minha opinião, senhor – voltou Floribel -, devíamos nos ver livres da moça. O que eu digo é que ela não reagiria assim se não houvesse alguma coisa que não quer que se descubra. Não há fumo sem fogo, é o que eu digo.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que estas cartas já estão me irritando.

- De fato, estas missivas estão passando dos limites. E veja o quão contraditórias elas estão sendo, não é mesmo? – Floribel olhou-me receosa, mas não tardou em continuar com a prosa. – O senhor mesmo fora acusado de ser... bem, de ser homossexual e de uma hora para outra insinuam que está pulando a cerca com uma empregada.

- Como sabe da carta que recebi? – perguntei, o tom deveras inquiridor.

A mulher ficou estática, sem dizer palavra. Ela abriu a boca diversas vezes até que emitisse som, incerta de sua própria força.

- Desculpe-me, senhor, mas não pude me conter em ouvir a conversa entre o senhor e a senhora sua esposa na semana passada, quando receberam... receberam a missiva acusatória.

- Sei. – Ao som da minha resposta, ela se retirou, pedindo desculpas mais uma vez.

Nunca vi Floribel tão nervosa como naquele dia. Era uma mulher tão certa de si, tão sensata com seus modos, que o simples fato dela titubear por alguns segundos me fez pensar decididamente sobre o caso.

É claro que não fiquei o tempo todo pensando sobre Floribel. Logo minha mulher chegou à cozinha, a fim de me ter como companhia para seu café da manhã. Notei uma certa preocupação em seu rosto, de modo que a induzi a falar sobre.

- Não está gostando daqui, não é?

- Oh! Não é isso, querido – disse, antes de sorver o fumegante café preparado por Floribel minutos antes.

- Claro que é, está longe de sua familia, está longe do quadribol... Minha invalidez temporária só faz piorar as coisas.

Ela olhou para mim, um sorriso a brindar seu rosto.

- Não seja tolo, Harry. Eu estou adorando Fridgestone. Tem um clima agradavel, uma gente simpática e tenho um homem maravilhoso ao meu lado.

- Então o que é?

Ginny suspirou.

- Não queria falar, afinal o dr. Cole me proibiu que trouxesse chateações a você – parou e olhou para a janela. – Entretanto, não vai demorar para saber o que eu descobri, por isso, acho melhor contar tudo de uma vez.

Minha expectativa se exultou em meu rosto como nunca.

- Vamos, fale logo!

- O sr. Summers... – começou ela, reticente.

- O que tem o sr. Summers? É o de Flint Harbor, não é?

- Sim, é este mesmo.

- Qual o problema com o sr. Summers? – perguntei, a voz nitidamente angustiada.

Novamente uma pausa demorada cercou a cena.

- Na verdade, o sr. Summers não é _bem exatamente_ o sr. Summers.

O modo como Ginny contava me deixava cada vez mais louco. Dessa vez, no entanto, não a intimidei. Deixei que o silencio se encarregasse de fazer seu trabalho, embora por dentro não me contivesse em ansiedade.

- O sr. Summers, apesar de saber que você nunca o ouviu falar, é um velho conhecido nosso. Me espantei quando Floribel o apontou na High Street. Afinal, quem poderia imaginar que _o distinto cavalheiro de Flint Harbor era nada mais e nada menos do que Draco Malfoy?_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Verdades Inconvenientes**

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

O que Ginny havia acabado de falar estava truncado em minha garganta. Demorou um bom tempo para que eu retomasse a postura.

- Harry, está tudo bem com você? – perguntou minha esposa, cautelosa.

Olhei para ela com certo interesse. O rosto redondo, perfeito, os olhos verdes retinindo um brilho fantástico... De repente, a face bonita e feminina se misturou com a de Malfoy. Me fez lembrar o rosto de uma veela cadavérica, de cabelos curtos e loiros, e olhar penetrante, desafiador.

- Harry! – gritou Ginny, balançando-me.

Fitei-a com outro olhar. Lá estava Ginny Potter novamente, para meu alivio.

- Oh, Ginny, me desculpe... o que você me falou foi tão absurdo que fiquei um pouco tonto.

- Olhe só o seu estado... ficou catatônico! – disse ela, em seguida.

Ela me cercou, acariciando a maçã de meu rosto, os olhos maternos vidrados nos meus.

– Esqueça o que eu falei, acho que você merece um descanso.

- Eu não sou um bebê, Ginny – argumentei, irritado. – E como posso esquecer o que você disse? Eu não vou cruzar os meus braços enquanto não ter Draco Malfoy diante de meus olhos. Eu quero saber o que ele faz aqui, por que mudou de identidade e se ele está envolvido na droga destas cartas anônimas.

- Você está aqui para se recuperar do acidente, Harry! Não é para meter o nariz onde não é chamado. – Ginny afastou-se, furiosa. – A guerra acabou, Malfoy de alguma forma ajudou você contra o Lorde das Trevas, agora estamos em paz. Não justifica você querer sair por aí, ainda convalescente, em busca de algo que não é da sua conta.

- Por que ele mudou de nome? – perguntei de maneira desafiadora. – Se mudou é porque esconde alguma coisa. E eu, como auror, tenho o dever de conter qualquer anormalidade.

A discussão provavelmente levaria horas a fio se não fosse o cessar fogo providencial de Ginny. Antes de sair da cozinha, porém, ela jogou sua última cartada... um olhar penetrante, que deixava claro sua insatisfação para com minhas idéias.

Aquele olhar povoou minha mente por um bom tempo, ao mesmo tempo que pensava em Draco Malfoy. Achei gozado como a simples menção de um nome nos faz alvoroçar tanto. Talvez, em virtude dos estranhos fatos e a névoa espessa que cobria misteriosamente a pacata cidadezinha, fizesse me indicar algo de estranho na atmosfera local e que o meu dever naquele momento era elucidar todos os enigmas. Uma hipótese, possivelmente equivocada, é verdade, mas mesmo assim não a deixaria escapar de minhas mãos, mesmo sofrendo oposição de Ginny Potter.

Portanto, naquela manhã, à laia de aventuras, desci a pé até à aldeia.

O sol brilhava, o ar estava fresco e tonificante e tinha a suavidade da primavera. Peguei minha bengala e parti, negando-me com firmeza a deixar que Ginny me acompanhasse.

- Não - disse eu -, não quero um anjo da guarda comigo a dar estalinhos encorajadores com a língua. Um homem desloca-se mais depressa se andar sozinho, lembre-se disso. Tenho muitos assuntos para tratar. Vou ver se acho algo de interessante por aí, e depois passar pela padaria para me queixar do pão de passas de hoje, além de devolver o livro que pedimos emprestado.

Ficou combinado que Ginny me encontraria ao meio dia ao pé da colina para me ajudar com as coisas que, porventura, compraria. A verdade é que não compraria absolutamente nada, mas foi a forma que Ginny encontrou de me ter ao seu lado por um tempo.

- Deve dar tempo para cumprimentar toda a gente em Fridgestone – comentei, já descendo a viela, enquanto Ginny ficava para trás. - Tenho certeza de que a essa hora já terei visto todas as pessoas importantes.

Ginny franziu o cenho, possivelmente articulando pensamentos sobre o que eu dissera mais cedo, sobre as investigações a cerca de Siegfrield Summers, ou melhor, Draco Malfoy. Se fosse aquilo mesmo que pensava, afinal, não estava completamente enganada. Se sobrasse tempo provavelmente faria uma rápida visita de reconhecimento, como quem não quer nada, a Flint Harbor, embora o objetivo crucial do passeio até a vila não fosse aquele.

A manhã na High Street era uma espécie de ponto de encontro dos compradores, onde todos trocavam as novidades. Era o que eu exatamente precisava. Saber o que circulava por Fridgestone, o que seus habitantes pensavam sobre determinados assuntos. Um rápido e necessário trabalho de campo de um investigador à paisana e quase inválido.

Tinha andado uns duzentos metros quando ouvi atrás de mim a campainha de uma bicicleta, seguida de um ranger forte, e depois Moana Haunter caindo da máquina mais ou menos aos meus pes.

- Olá! - disse ela ofegante, enquanto se levantava e sacudia o pó.

Eu gostava muito de Moana, apesar do pequeno tempo de convivência entre nós, e sempre senti, estranhamente, pena dela.

Era a enteada do vigário McTail, filha de um primeiro casamento da sra. McTail. Ninguém falava muito do capitão Haunter, e eu deduzi que achavam que ele estava melhor esquecido. Constava que tratara a sra. McTail muito mal. Ela divorciara-se dele um ano ou dois depois do casamento. Era uma mulher independente, tinha seu próprio dinheiro, e - para esquecer dos infortúnios passados -, fixara residência em Fridgestone com a filhinha e acabara por casar com o único celibatário aceitável da localidade, o vigário Richard McTail. Havia mais duas garotas do segundo casamento a quem os pais eram dedicados - e eu imaginava que, às vezes, Moana se sentia meio que a sobra naquela casa. Não se parecia nada com a mãe, que era uma mulher pequena e anêmica de uma beleza sem graça e que falava, numa voz fina e melancólica, de dificuldades com as criadas e da sua saúde.

Moana era uma jovem alta e desajeitada, e embora na realidade tivesse vinte anos, parecia mais uma estudante de quinze. Tinha um emaranhado de cabelo loiro desalinhado, olhos castanhos-esverdeados, um rosto ossudo e delicado e um sorriso enviesado, inesperadamente encantador. As roupas eram insípidas e pouco atraentes, e usava geralmente meias de fio esburacadas.

Parecia, reparei nessa manhã, muito mais um cavalo do que um ser humano. De fato, com alguns cuidados seria um cavalo muito bonito.

Falou, como de costume, com uma espécie de precipitação ofegante.

- Estive na quitanda do Lasher para ver se tinham ovos de pato. Acabei percebendo que ele têm uma quantidade enorme de porquinhos lindos. Tão amorosos! Gosta de porcos? Eu até do cheiro gosto.

- Porcos bem tratados não deviam ter cheiro - disse eu.

- Não? Todos têm cheiro aqui nas redondezas. Vai a pé até ao povoado? Vi que estava sozinho, por isso pensei em parar e caminhar contigo, so que estaquei muito bruscamente.

- Você rasgou a meia - disse eu.

Moana olhou pesarosamente para a perna direita.

- É verdade. Mas já tinha dois buracos, por isso não tem muita importância, não é?

- Nunca remenda suas meias?

- Só quando mamãe me pega. Mas ela não presta muita atenção àquilo que eu faço... o que de certa forma é uma sorte, não é?

- Parece que ainda não tomou consciência de que já é adulta - disse.

- Quer dizer que eu devia ser mais como a sua esposa? Toda arrumadona?

Fiquei melindrado com esta descrição de Ginny.

- Ela tem uma aparência limpa, e cuidada, e agradável - disse

- É muito bonita - disse Moana. - Não se parece em nada com você, né?

- Marido e mullher precisam ser parecidos agora?

- Não. Claro que não. Mamãe e o sr. McTail não se parecem. Nem mamãe e papai, que eu me lembre, se pareciam. Falo parecer na constituição de um casal feliz, de ter química. - Fez uma pausa e disse: - É muito estranho, não é?

- O quê?

Moana respondeu sumariamente:

- As famílias.

- Acho que sim - respondi pensativamente.

Gostaria de saber o que estava a passar pela cabeça dela. Caminhamos em silêncio por um minuto ou dois, depois Moana disse numa voz muito tímida:

- É policial, não é?

- É, mais ou menos.

- Como assim mais ou menos?

Senti minha pele queimar.

- Melhor não querer saber, ou senão terei que matá-la – respondi em tom brincalhão, desfazendo-me do embaraço.

- É espião, _hm_?

Dessa vez não confirmei.

- Como se feriu? Acho que você nunca falou isso.

- Talvez tenha faltado oportunidade, até porque nessa vila nós respondemos a tantas perguntas.

Ela se calou, talvez sentindo minha indireta. Fiquei um pouco aborrecido com minha seca atitude, até porque Moana não era uma das velhotas fofoqueiras à caça de informações. Ela era diferente, amigável e simples.

Decidi cortar o mau estar com uma pergunta.

- O que você faz em Fridgestone?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Que há para fazer?

- Como você passa o tempo? Pratica algum esporte? Têm amigos na vizinhança?

- Sou uma desajeitada em esportes. E não gosto muito. Não há muitas moças por aqui, e não gosto das que já existem. Elas me acham horrível.

- Que bobagem. Por que haviam de achar isso?

Moana abanou a cabeça.

- Não frequenta nenhuma escola?

- Sim. Voltei há um ano.

- Gostou da escola?

- Não foi de todo mau. Mas ensinavam as coisas de uma maneira absolutamente equivocadas.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bem... eram só ninharias. Sempre mudando de uma coisa para a outra. Era uma escola barata, sabe, e as professoras não eram muito boas. Nunca sabiam responder adequadamente às perguntas.

- Poucos professores sabem - disse eu.

- Porquê? Têm obrigação de saber.

Concordei.

- É claro que sou bastante estúpida - disse Moana. - E há muitas coisas que me parecem uma palermice. História, por exemplo. Varia de livro para livro!

- É aí que está o seu verdadeiro interesse - disse eu.

- E a gramática - continuou Moana. - E aquelas composições idiotas. E todas aquelas futilidades que o Shelley escreveu, aquela algazarra toda sobre rouxinóis, e o Wordsworth apaixonado por uns narcisos patetas. E o Shakespeare...

- O que Shakespeare tem de errado? - perguntei com interesse.

- Retorcendo-se todo para dizer coisas de uma maneira tão difícil que não se consegue perceber o que ele quer dizer. Contudo, gosto de uns dois livros do Shakespeare e só.

- Ele ia ficar muito contente em saber, tenho a certeza - disse eu.

Moana não percebeu o sarcasmo. Disse, com o rosto animado:

- Gosto de Romeu e Julieta e de Otelo, por exemplo.

- Porquê esses dois?

- Oh! não sei. De certa forma, são satisfatórias. Por que acha que eles eram assim?

- Assim como?

- Como eram. Quero dizer, alguma coisa os deve ter tornado assim.

Não sabia nada sobre a literatura trouxa, só os nomes de alguns livros e autores, por isso preferi dizer algo bem ralo, para não me entregar.

- Vou pensar nisso - disse eu.

- Oh! na verdade, não importa. Só gostava de saber. Seja como for, é só Literatura Inglesa, não é?

- Claro, claro! Não gostou de nenhuma matéria?

- Só de Matemática.

- Matemática? - perguntei muito surpreendido.

O rosto da Moana animou-se.

- Adorei Matemática. Mas não era muito bem ensinada. Gostaria que me tivessem ensinado Matemática muito bem. É divinal. Em todo o caso, acho que há qualquer coisa de divino nos números, não acha?

- Nunca senti isso - disse eu com honestidade.

Estávamos entrando na High Street. Moana disse bruscamente:

- Vem ali a srta. Holmes. Mulher odiosa.

- Não gosta dela?

- Odeio! Está sempre me cercando para eu entrar para as suas detestáveis Missões de Ajuda para os Pobres. A causa é boa, mas ela inventa muita coisa inútil. Para que andarmos fantasiadas, e em bando, e colocarmos distintivos em nós proprias por uma coisa que na verdade não aprendemos a fazer convenientemente? Acho tudo isso uma bobeira.

De um modo geral, eu concordava com Moana. Mas a srta. Holmes caiu sobre nós, antes de eu poder dizer que concordava.

A irmã do médico, que respondia pelo nome particularmente inadequado de Demelza, tinha toda a segurança que faltava ao irmão. Era uma mulher atraente, de um modo masculino e curtido pelo vento e pelo sol, de voz grave e cordial.

- Olá aos dois - berrou-nos ela. - Está uma manhã esplêndida, não está? Moana, era mesmo com você que eu queria falar. Quero que me ajude a endereçar envelopes para a Associação Conservadora.

Moana murmurou uma evasiva qualquer, apoiou a bicicleta contra a perna e mergulhou na High Street cheia de determinação.

- Que criança extraordinária! - disse a srta. Holmes, seguindo-a com o olhar - Preguiçosa até à medula dos ossos. Passa o tempo todo devanendo-se por aí. Deve ser uma grande dor de cabeça para a pobre sra. McTail. Sei que a mãe tentou, mais de uma vez, convencê-la a se dedicar a qualquer coisa: informártica, secretariado, culinária ou criação de coelhos. Ela precisa de um interesse na vida.

Pensei que isso era provavelmente verdade, mas senti que, no lugar da Moana, também eu resistiria firmemente a qualquer das sugestões de Demelza Holmes, pela simples razão de que a sua personalidade agressiva me irritava.

- Não acredito na ociosidade - continuou a srta. Holmes. - E decididamente não para os jovens. Ainda se a Moana fosse bonita ou atraente ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Às vezes penso que a moça é meio diferentezinha das demais, um pouco louca. Uma grande desilusão para a mãe. Como sabe, o pai - baixou a voz ligeiramente - era decididamente mau para com elas. Receio que a filha saia a ele. É penoso para a mãe. Oh! bem, é preciso de tudo para fazer um mundo, é o que eu digo.

- Felizmente - respondi eu.

Demelza Holmes deu uma gargalhada bem disposta.

- Sim, se fossemos todos feitos com o mesmo molde não resultava em nada. Mas me desagrada ver uma pessoa desaproveitar a vida. Gosto muito da vida e quero que toda a gente goste. As pessoas me dizem _a senhorita deve se aborrecer muito por viver no campo o ano todo_. _Nem um pouco_, digo eu. _Estou sempre ocupada, sempre feliz! Está sempre acontecendo qualquer coisa no campo. Ocupo o meu tempo com as minhas Missões, e com o Instituto, e com várias comissões... para não falar de que tenho de tratar do Giles._

Neste momento Demelza viu uma pessoa conhecida do outro lado do passeio e, soltando um grito de reconhecimento, saltou para o outro lado da rua, deixando-me livre para continuar o meu caminho.

Sempre achei a srta. Holmes muito opressiva, embora admirasse a sua energia e vitalidade, e me agradasse ver que ela ostentava sempre uma satisfação radiante com a sua sorte na vida, o que constrastava agradavelmente com as lamúrias reprimidas de tantas mulheres.

Depois de andar por um tempo a esmo pela vila, segui para os escritórios de advogacia do sr. Stone, pois havia me lembrado de uns negócios pendentes a tratar sobre o aluguel da casa. Fui imediatamente conduzido ao gabinete de Emmanuel Stone.

Grandes quantidades de caixas com documentos, rotuladas Lady Hope, Sir Everard Carr, William Yatesby, Esq., Falecido, etc., davam a indispensável atmosfera de dignas famílias antigas e de uma firma legítima estabelecida há muito tempo.

Ao estudar o sr. Stone, enquanto ele se debruçava sobre alguns documentos, vi um homem tranquilo, de pescoço comprido com um pomo de adão pronunciado, rosto ligeiramente cadavérico e nariz fino e comprido. Um homem amável, sem dúvida, um bom marido e pai, mas não do tipo capaz de acelerar loucamente as pulsações.

Pouco depois, o sr. Stone começou a falar. Falava de modo claro e pausado, dando a sua opinião com muita sensatez e uma perspicácia contundente. Resolvemos o assunto de que estávamos a tratar e eu me levantei para sair, observando ao mesmo tempo:

- Como está a sua esposa?

Por um momento, o sr. Stone pareceu não saber quem era sua esposa, depois sorriu.

- Oh! sim, Rosamund, claro. Ela... hum! Está muito bem, voltou de uma viagem longa e cansativa até a França. Ela me disse que daria de tudo para saber sumir e aparecer nos lugares em único instante. Detesta aviões, sabe como é.

Sorri ao pensar que o sonho de Rosamund Stone era perfeitamente possivel, pelo menos para mim e para o resto da bruxinidade. Disse algo trivial, a fim de consolar a sra. Stone, depois saí. Na recepção estava um homem idoso, sentado num banco, a escrever lenta e laboriosamente, um rapaz de ar atrevido e uma mulher de meia-idade que escrevia ao computador com muita velocidade e energia.

Era uma mocinha estranha, que me olhou de maneira interrogativa. Não entedi aquele olhar e por pouco não perguntei porque me olhava daquele jeito. Por fim, achei melhor não levantar poeira.

Fui à padaria dar a minha opinião sobre o pão de passas. Foi recebida com as exclamações e incredulidade próprias da ocasião, e me obrigaram a aceitar, em substituição do outro, um novo pão de passas - acabado de sair do forno -, como provava o seu calor voluptuoso contra o meu peito.

Saí da padaria e olhei para os dois lados da rua na esperança de ver mais alguém a custa de fofocas. Não havia encontrado oportunidade de questionar sobre o sr. Summers, tampouco sobre as cartas anônimas, à Moana nem a srta. Holmes.

Mas afinal, nem precisava. Pois o que veria a seguir saciava a minha sede investigadora. No mesmo lado da calçada, vindo a minha direção, Draco Malfoy caminhava pujante, enfeitiçador... Inacreditável.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Verdades Inconvenientes **

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

- OH! HARRY! HARRY!

A voz pareceu cortar o meu cérebro, desnorteando-me. Por um momento, pensei que uma manada de bois vinha em minha direção, mas logo percebi se tratar apenas da sra. Weasley, a mãe de Ginny.

- Oh, querido, que cara é esta? – perguntou Molly Weasley, aproximando-se. – De qualquer maneira, é uma sorte Arthur e eu termos visto você por aqui. Onde está, Ginny? Ela está com você, não está?

As perguntas eram tantas que eu não encontrava resposta alguma para elas. O arroubo exagerado da sra. Weasley me deixava constrangido, a ponto me fazer esquecer completamente de Draco Malfoy. Só voltei a me lembrar dele quando cheguei em Little Kent, auxiliado pelo sr. Weasley e encorajado por palmadinhas nas costas da sra. Weasley. Havia perdido uma grande chance em ter o louro platinado, frente a frente, pela primeira vez em Fridgestone. No entanto, não fiquei assim tão chateado. Sabia que haveria outras oportunidades e, quando elas chegassem, não as perderia por nada.

A sra. Weasley me ajudava a acomodar no sofá enquanto falava como ela e o marido vieram parar ali tão repentinamente.

- Eu disse a Arthur que seria um surpresa e tanto para vocês se fossemos visitá-los. Então, ele teve a idéia de alugar um carro e aqui estamos nós, como dois trouxas sem graças. – Ela pausou, olhando a sua volta. – É uma bela casa, mas não entendo como puderam fugir de nossas vidas, ainda mais você, meu querido, que está se recuperando do acidente!

A sra. Weasley terminou sua indignação com um cruzar de braços muito significativo.

- Nós não fugimos, sra. Weasley – disse eu, um pouco cansado. – Foi uma recomendação do dr. Cole, a senhora sabe disso. Afastar um pouco da vida conturbada de Londres, das chateações e etc.

- A Toca é tranquilissima, receberíamos vocês dois com muita satisfação – insistiu a gorda senhora, os braços ainda cruzados.

- Molly, por favor, eles tiveram a sensibilidade de nos dar o endereço – disse Arthur Weasley, pela primeira vez. – Se eles estivessem fugindo de nós, certamente não deixariam o endereço.

O sr. Weasley me olhou, contente.

- Além disso, me propiciou uma viagem divertidissima! Havia um bom tempo que não pegava um carro, acho que me desenferrujou um bocado.

- Eu não consigo entender esse seu gosto – comentou a sra. Weasley, rabugenta. – Para mim, esta viagem só me fez enferrujar, isso sim. Seria muito mais prático ter vindo por chave de portal ou quem sabe por pó de Flú. Deve havar alguma lareira autorizada por perto.

- Tenho lá minhas dúvidas que nessa região encontre algum destes meios – disse eu, cortando o que viria a ser o incio de uma discussão entre o casal, já que o sr. Weasley ameaçara retrucar a esposa. – Fridgestone é completamente trouxa, assim como toda essa região.

Nesse instante, Floribel entrou à sala e nos serviu chá com torradas. A mulher demorou um bom tempo para retirar os olhos sobre a sra. Weasley, até que eu, incomodado, pedi que preparasse o almoço.

- Eu já estava fazendo, senhor, se não fosse a visita fora de horário – disse Floribel, entredentes.

- Que mulherzinha estranha essa, ein? – observou a sra. Weasley após a saída da empregada. – De onde vocês retiraram essa obra-prima?

- Veio de brinde com a casa – respondi.

- Onde está Ginny? – perguntou o sr. Weasley inesperadamente.

Se não fosse a pergunta de meu sogro, talvez demoraria um tempinho para perceber que Ginny não se encontrava em casa.

- Ela falou que me encontraria ao sopé do morro por volta do meio-dia – disse, olhando para o grande relógio feito em mogno colocado na sala. – São onze e meia agora... talvez tenha descido para comprar alguma coisa antes de me encontrar.

O sr. Weasley se levantou.

- Vou aproveitar para dar uma volta de carro e procurá-la – disse, ao sair pela porta da sala.

Em seguida, a sra. Weasley também de levantou, colocando a xícara vazia sobre o pires. Dirigiu-se para o interior da casa, dizendo que iria ajudar Floribel com o almoço. Preveni que talvez Floribel não fosse tão receptiva assim, porém a sra. Weasley não me deu ouvidos.

Sozinho, pus-me então a pensar. A figura radiante de Draco Malfoy foi a primeira a invadir meu cérebro. Ele carregava um sorriso estranho no rosto quando o vi caminhando na High Street. Parecia satisfeito com algo.

Siegfrield Summers era o nome que ele usava em Fridgestone. Mas não era só o nome que ele havia mudado; a sua identidade, por completo, também. O distinto sr. Summers era um jovem trouxa, que passara a residir em Fridgestone há pouco tempo. Ninguém sabia como que ele conseguia se manter naquela grande casa, nem de onde viera. Um homem misterioso, sem dúvida. Não queria deixar rastro nenhum para a vila mexeriqueira. Mas se a intenção era ser encoberto pelas brumas, por que se instalar em uma cidadezinha do interior, onde o maior atrativo dos moradores era saber sobre a vida alheia?

As cartas anônimas. Elas apareceram quando da chegada do sr. Stone à aldeia. Não que tivesse alguma coisa a ver, como dissera o médico local, o dr. Holmes, mas era inegável constatar este fato. Então o terrorismo gratuito, as mentiras - ou até mesmo as verdades inocentes -, começaram a se alastrar pela cidade até atingir a mim e a Ginny.

- O senhor vai querer a minha comida ou grude daquela mulher da cozinha?

Despertei sobressaltado ao deparar com a visão assustadora de Floribel sobre mim. Os cabelos desgrenhados e o olhar assassino ajudavam para a cena de terror a qual eu havia sido transportado inexplicavelmente. Só me dei conta que estava sentando no sofá da sala e que Floribel não era uma _serial killer_ quando a sra. Weasley irrompeu ao recinto, falando:

- Eu não entendo, só queria ajudá-la!

- A senhora é a visita, tem que ficar aqui e _não na minha cozinha_ – replicou Floribel, como se fosse a Rainha do reino das Cozinhas.

- Eu acho melhor a senhora ficar aqui – disse, apaziguadoramente – e a Floribel terminar o que tiver que terminar lá na cozinha. Desse modo, evitamos desentendimentos, não é mesmo Floribel?

A mulher não respondeu, mas resmungou algo baixo que só ela pode ouvir. Passou pela sra. Weasley com um bufar violento e desapareceu pela porta da sala. A sra. Weasley voltou-se para mim como se eu tivesse culpa.

- É por essas e por outras é que eu acho melhor vocês darem o fora daqui e se instalarem n'A Toca. Idéia descabida a desse medibruxo – ela andava de um lado para o outro, excitada. – Como é o nome dele mesmo? Ah sim, dr. Cole... Vou ter uma conversa com esse tal dr. Cole quando formos embora. E onde é que Ginny e Arthur se enfiaram, meu Merlin?

Como se Merlin agraciasse as preces da sra. Weasley, o som caracteristico de um motor roncando cortou a sala, fazendo a velha ruiva se desabalar até a janela para ver.

- Oh, são os dois!

Seguida do pai, Ginny entrou em Little Kent como se tivesse acabado de carregar algo enorme e pesado nas costas. Ela abraçou a mãe, não tão efusivamente, e encaminhou-se até mim para deixar o seu beijo.

- Que surpresa vocês dois aqui! – exclamou ela, dirigindo-se um olhar sincero aos pais. – Se tivessem me falado que viriam, prepararia um modo mais tranquilo para chegarem a Fridgestone.

- Oh, não era para tanto, querida! Afinal, queríamos fazer uma surpresa!

- Aonde estava, Ginny? – perguntei.

Ginny soltou um pequeno gemido antes de me responder.

- Eu fui até o bosque pegar um ar... Aqui faz muito calor, você sabe!

- Tive sorte em encontrá-la saindo daquela casa grande perto da estrada – comentou o sr. Weasley. – Como é mesmo o nome dela, Ginny?

- Err... eu não me lembro, papai – respondeu a filha, reticente.

- Flint Harbor! – falou o sr. Weasley, de súbito.

Flint Harbor. Imediatamente o nome se associou a um outro em minha cabeça e logo coloquei meus olhos sobre Ginny, interrogativo.

- Você esteve em Flint Harbor, Ginny?

Ela se virou, indo em direção à janela. Ela fez questão de me esconder o rosto, como se pudesse, de alguma forma, entregar-se. O sr. Weasley, um pouco confuso, tentou se situar.

- Quem mora em Flint Harbor, por acaso?

- Dra...

- Summers – respondeu Ginny, cortando-me inesperadamente. A voz saiu alta, como se gritasse. Ela se recompôs muito rápido, tornando-se afável como de costume. - Siegfrield Summers é o nome completo do senhor que vive em Flint Harbor.

- Harry começava a dizer um outro nome – observou a sra. Weasley.

- Ele disse? – voltou Ginny, uma nota distante em sua voz. – Acho que você se enganou, não é mesmo, meu bem?

Não entendi porque Ginny escondia dos pais a identidade de Draco Malfoy, mas o olhar que ela me direcionou naquele instante me fez seguir a trilha que ela havia feito.

- É, pensei que fosse Drarenius Martin quem morasse lá – menti, fazendo com que a conversa mudasse radicalmente.

Passamos a falar de Ron, de como estava indo a loja que ele e o irmão George tocavam no Beco Diagonal. Segundo o sr. Weasley, os meninos, como ele fizera questão de frisar, estavam indo muito bem com a Gemiliadades Weasley e já pensavam em expandir suas fronteiras até Hogsmeade. Logo depois, discutimos sobre a vida dos outros Weasley, de modo que a sra. Weasley deu todos os detalhes que fossem possíveis sobre cada um.

A conversa se estenderia mais um bocado se não fosse a interrupção de Floribel à nos chamar para o almoço. Fomos para uma sala contígua, onde uma grande mesa de mogno, de estilo elizabetano, instalava-se com muita sobriedade no local. Sobre a mesa, uma grande variedade de pratos exalava seus perfumes caracteristicos.

- Parece ótimo – disse o sr. Weasley ao se servir de um apetitoso prato de costeletas.

A comida estava mesmo primosa. Floribel podia ser um tanto quanto esqusita, mas sabia perfeitamente o que fazer em uma cozinha. No final, sua comida havia conseguido retirar dos lábios da sra. Weasley um elogio muito sincero. Floribel, por sua vez, não esboçara nenhuma reação ante as palavras de Molly Weasley.

- Já era de se esperar – bufou a sra. Weasley depois.

Vários lugares e pessoas comuns nortearam o papo agradável da tarde. Ao invés da sala escura e abafada de Little Kent, decidimos sentar nos bancos da varanda a fim de apreciar o vento e o brilho do sol timido despontante das nuvens. Ginny participava da conversa, mas algo de etéreo e distante destacava em sua voz. As vezes, diavaga em determinados assuntos, deixando claro sua falta de atenção.

- Oh, parece a srta. Holmes, não? – disse Ginny num de seus momentos rompantes.

Olhei para a mesma direção onde Ginny colocava seus olhos e reconheci imediatamente a figura sacolejante de Demelza Holmes. Vinha a nossa direção, parecendo cansada, pois talvez tivesse subido o morro muito rapidamente. Ao parar diante de nós, respirou até que recuperasse o fôlego. Quando notou a presença do sr. e sra. Weasley, pediu desculpas pelo incomodo.

- Não é incomodo nenhum, srta. Holmes – disse eu, complascente.

- Oh, eu sei que é, não precisa dizer – disse Demelza, recompondo-se. – Tive que correr, pois preciso fazer muitas coisas antes de anoitecer. Sabe, as coisas lá no Instituto tem me deixado um pouco agitada.

A eficiencia constrangedora de Demelza voltava a aparecer. Era algo que ela insistia em deixar a mostra, ainda mais na frente de estranhos.

- A sra. McTail pediu para que eu viesse até aqui convidar o mais novo casal de Fridgestone para algo social amanhã a noite em sua casa. Talvez um rodada de bridge e um ou dois drinques de conhaque. – Olhou para o casal mais velho. – Os senhores também estão convidados, é claro, acho que a sra. McTail não se importará.

A sra. Weasley riu gostosamente.

- Não se incomode, senhorita. Eu e meu marido já estamos de partida.

- Oh, você não me falou que está indo, mamãe!

Pela primeira vez, notei um nota de sinceridade em Ginny. Parecia que despertava para o mundo real naquele momento. Ela abraçou a mãe demoradamente, como se não a visse a muito tempo, e depois se despediu do pai com um beijo na bochecha. Logo o casal Weasley se distanciou, sem antes cumprimentar a srta. Holmes, que muito simpática retribuiu com um sorriso.

Fiz um aceno timido em despedida até o momento em que o automóvel desapareceu ladeira abaixo, buzinando. Voltei a sentar no banco de ferro batido, com uma certa dificuldade, enquanto a srta. Holmes dizia alguma coisa a respeito dos pais de Ginny.

- Formam um simpático casal, absolutamente! – voltou-se para Ginny. – São os seus pais, não?

- Sim, vieram fazer uma visita a mim e a meu marido.

- E eu os espantei – acrescentou a sra. Holmes com um leve rubor.

Intervi da maneira como os bons costumes me ensinaram.

- De forma alguma, madame!

- Eu sei quando estou sendo evasiva, sr. Potter. O senhor e a senhora são muito amáveis com minha pessoa. – Ela limpou a roupa, abanou a cabeça e dirigiu-se a nós uma ultima vez. – Então espero vocês dois na casa da sra. McTail amanhã a noite.

Balancei a cabeça em confirmação, mas antes da mulher ir embora, fiz-lhe uma ultima pergunta.

- Sabe quem mais vai à casa da sra. McTail amanhã?

- Provavelmente meu irmão e o sr. e sra. Stone.

- E o sr. Summers? – insisti.

- Ah sim, o sr. Summers! Bem, a sra. McTail o convidou também. Mas se vai ou não, isso eu não faço a minima idéia. Aquele homem é tão misterioso.

A sra. Holmes franziu o cenho.

- A senhora está passando bem?

Assim que a pergunta saiu dos lábios de Demelza, o corpo mole de Ginny já caia em direção ao chão. Livrei-me da bengala, ao mesmo tempo que a srta. Holmes subia a escadinha que dava a varanda, apressada. Consegui amortercer a queda de Ginny, mas senti uma fisgada corroer minha perna no mesmo instante.

- Ginny! Ginny! Acorde! – disse eu, desesperado, enquanto esquecia a dor dilacerante na minha perna.

A srta. Holmes dava tapinhas no rosto de minha mulher e o soprava em seguida, como se o sopro diminuisse a ardência do tapa, ou então a sequencia fosse parte de um ritual qualquer de reanimação. Não entendi a lógica, mas logo Ginny acordou. Perdida entre o meu rosto e o da srta. Holmes, ela fechou os olhos novamente, só abrindo-os quando a coloquei na cama de nosso quarto.

Floribel e Demelza me foram muito úteis ao ajudarem a carregar Ginny pela casa. Não podia usar a varinha na frente de duas trouxas, de modo que tive que contar com o auxílio das duas senhoras. Quando finalmente conseguimos deitá-la na cama, a srta. Holmes disse:

- Acho melhor chamar meu irmão!

- Não será preciso, ela já está acordada! – retruquei.

- Não é para ela, é para o senhor! – Demelza estava de pé, pronta para sair, mas antes apontou. – Veja a sua perna!

Só então reparei no estado que estava a minha perna. Consegui lutar bravamente contra a dor, mas o estrago estava feito. O osso parecia querer sair da pele.

- Merda! – gritei, quando toquei a região afetada.

Algo conspirava fortemente contra mim e eu não sabia como me defender. Pressentia algo de malévolo contornar a atmosfera de Little Kent, bem como a de Fridgestone. Fitei Floribel e logo senti algo de estranho em sua fisionomia. Era como se Floribel não existisse, como se interpretasse um papel. Talvez a dor me levava a delirar, o que bem poderia ser, pois fervilhava bastante. Então, passei os olhos para a minha esposa... o que ela escondia? O que aquele desmaio repentino siginificava?

De repente, tudo passou pela minha cabeça. Um filme preto e branco a rodar intermitentemente...

O acidente, os longos meses em St. Mungos, a receita do dr. Cole para a recuperação, a escolha da cidade por Ginny, a toda gente em Fridgestone, as cartas anônimas, a descoberta da identidade de Siegfrield Summers, o estranho comportamento de Ginny... os ingredientes se misturavam como uma espécie de sopão, tão desconexosos e, ao mesmo tempo, ligados por um fio condutor invisivel, traçado por uma mão misteriosa, traiçoeira.


End file.
